wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Car
Cars are dangerous obstacles that appear in Mario Kart Wii. They are one of the major obstacles in the game, along with Pokeys, Wigglers, etc. They can be found in three colors: red, blue, and yellow. Cars first make their appearance in Coconut Mall. They are found in the parking lot right before the finish line. While most Cars appear to be parked here, there are about three convertible Cars in the player's path that appear to be mobile. They can be seen moving back and forth in the parking spaces. Each time they move backwards/forwards, they cross the street the racers are driving on, making them a harmful hazard. When the player nears these Cars, he/she can notice that the crazy freaks driving these Cars are random Miis that belong to the player. Because these Miis are driving back and forth constantly, it is hard to dodge them. Any racer who comes in contact with these Cars driven by Miis will flip backwards. With good timing, however, players can dodge these Cars. Cars reappear in the Special Cup's second race, Moonview Highway. Here, they sport a different look than the ones in Coconut Mall. They also appear to be colored red, yellow and blue. Much like the Cars that were in Mushroom City and Mushroom Bridge of Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, each colored Car had a slightly different look/design. These Cars, along with Trucks, drove along the roads. They are still harmful hazards in this race, however, they are slightly weaker than the ones in Coconut Mall, even though they appear to be more frequent than the ones in that mall. Anyway, these Cars are not driven by Miis, even though Miis appear in the same race and operate the toll gates. This basically means that the Cars will not harm racers if avoided. However, any racer who bumps into a Car in Moonview Highway will, this time, spin out. Also, a different type of Car, known as the Bob-omb Car also appears in Moonview Highway. It is a Bob-omb on wheels, and is THE most dangerous obstacle in the race course if you exclude the Bottomless Pits that edge the race course. These Bob-omb Cars will explode if anything touches it, and racers caught in the explosion will fly up in the air and flip before landing. It is to note that racers are not invincible from Cars in neither of the two races, however, if the player is under the effect of the Star, they can hit Cars without being damaged. Possibly, if Cars are hit by a racer under the effect of the Star, they will be sent in the air and shake themselves (this is what they used to do in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!). Also, if one has items and hits a Car in either one of the two races, he/she will lose that item. Gallery MKWii-MoonviewHighway1.png|Rosalina drives a Dragonetti through Moonview Highway. If one looks closely (click the picture for a bigger, better view if needed), he/she can see a yellow Car to the right of Rosalina in her Kart. Category:Hazards of Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Wii obstacles